wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Sunbird
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 575 | crecla = Sunbird | school = Fire | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = Sokkwi Ripper | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Grand Arena | descrip = After defeating Sokkwi Rippers, this is the next battle in the arena quests. Speech: "So, you are the new kid on the block? But maybe the block isn't big enough for the both of us. We'll see who stays, and who goes..." | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Scorpion | spell3 = Locust Swarm | spell4 = Banshee | spell5 = Fire Elf | spell6 = Leprechaun | spell7 = Fire Cat | spell8 = Troll | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 28-41 | hat1 = Cowl of the Fortress | hat2 = Cryptkeeper's Circlet | hat3 = Sphinx's Circlet | hat4 = Sturdy Green Hood | hat5 = Sturdy Red Hood | hat6 = Sturdy Yellow Hood | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe2 = Robe of the Bastion | robe3 = Sphinx's Vestment | robe4 = Vestment of Darkness | robe5 = Vestment of the Arctic | robe6 = Vest of the Oasis | robe7 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Citadel | boots2 = Boots of the Cyclone | boots3 = Flowering Shoes | boots4 = Powerful Boots | boots5 = Sandals of Energy | boots6 = Sandals of Tall Tales | boots7 = Shoes of Adaptation | boots8 = Sturdy Green Boots | boots9 = Overseer's Shoes | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dirk of the Wasteland | athame2 = Parched Kris | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Skies | ring2 = Jewel of Obliteration | ring3 = Loop of the Defender | ring4 = Sparkling Band | ring5 = Ring of the Badlands | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Floor Torch | house2 = Krok Moon Plaque | house3 = Krok Sun Plaque | house4 = Purple Painted Column | house5 = Raised Storm Sarcophagus | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Accurate | trecar2 = Evil Snowman | trecar3 = Krokotillian | trecar4 = Myth Trap | trecar5 = Sunbird | trecar6 = Strong | trecar7 = Weakness | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Green Grapes | snack2 = Cracker | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Battle of the Sunbird | quest2 = | quest3 = }}